


The Guy Next Door

by krs1613



Series: Kawal Boys Serye [4]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, ensaymada meets danggit, jose reads fhm daw, sfw, the baernal strikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krs1613/pseuds/krs1613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minsan, may mga kapitbahay tayong malalakas ang sapak. Pero dahil cute naman sila, pagbigyan na. Libre lang naman ang kiligin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Isusubo Ko Nalang Sa'yo

Nagising ka ng hindi gaanong maaga kasi napuyat ka kakaiyak kagabi. Maybe yesterday just wasn’t your day. Sa simula pa lang nagbabadya na yung series of unfortunate events mo na nakaplano na yata by whatever. Una, late ka sa trabaho. Tapos nun, natapunan ng kape. Yung flash drive mo nawawala, eh madaming important docs na naka save dun. The worse part is wala kang back up. Tapos sa maling email mo na send yung confidential file na pinapadala sa yo. Tapos yung guest niyo para sa isang meeting, maling araw at oras yung nabigay mo.

Kung di ka ba naman saksakan ng malas kahapon. Pag uwi mo wala ka nang ginawa kundi ang mag self pity at iiyak ang lahat hanggang makatulog ka. Hindi ka na nga nakapag hapunan. You literally cried yourself to sleep.

Yes, Sabado ngayon. Walang work. Hindi mo kailangang pumasok ngayong araw at magpanggap na okay ka lang after ng lahat ng nangyari kahapon. You have the whole day to pamper yourself for next week. Promise mo sa sarili mo na sa Monday, okay ka na.

Naghanda ka kaagad ng kape at kumuha ng isang bun ng ensaimada and reheated it sa microwave. Nung set na lahat, dinala mo ang comfort food mo sa may balkonahe ng unit mo and savored the cool amihan wind and the view na inooffer ng mga high rise buildings. A little silence for self meditation and introspection lang and you’ll do good. Kinuha mo din yung isang libro na binabasa mo para todo max na ang relaxation vibes.

All is well nang biglang may narinig ka. May kaaway yata yung katabi mong unit. Ang taas ng boses ni kuya. Grabe, natakot ka bigla for the safety ng—

Oh. Ohh. Ohhhh….

Wala pala siya kaaway. Kumakanta pala siya. Hindi ka naman singer pero alam mo na wala siya sa tono. Like…wala talaga. At ang lakas pa ng boses niya. Pang Araneta concert yung datingan. Medyo natawa ka kasi kahit na ganun, di siya nagpapigil na kumanta at the top of his lungs.

Unti unti na lumalakas yung boses niya at napagtanto mo na lalabas din siya sa balcony ng unit niya. Once mo palang pala siya nakita. Papasok na siya sa room niya at ikaw, kakalabas lng elevator. So technically, likod lang niya ang nakita mo.

You kinda turned away from his view. Nahiya ka din kasi na mag hello since mugto pa yung mata mo. Ayaw mong makita niya.

Bumukas na yung door at narinig mong humikab siya ng malakas. Wow.

“Uy, ensaimada!”

Napalingon ka. Oh, shit…

Hindi siya yung super gwapo na tipo ng lalaki. Pero napaka charming niya ngumiti at ang lagkit tumitig. And that beauty mark…unconsciously ka na napapatingin sa lips niya. And the fact na naka boxer shorts lang siya is not helping you at all. Maganda naman yung hubog ng katawan niya. Oh, shoot, those strong looking arms..

Mentally slapping yourself, nangit ka nalang at binati siya. “Gusto mo din ba ng ensaimada? Meron pa ako doon sa loob.” Ready ka nang tumayo to get one and pass it to him. Hindi naman ganoon kalayuan yung pagitan ng balconies. Medyo effort nga lang sa yo kasi mataas yung floor niyo so nakakalula. “Wag na.” He replied so napasandal ka ulit

“Subuan mo nalang ako ng nasa platito mo.”

Ay…ano daw? You were obviously caught off guard and in a few, tumawa siya. “Joke. Pero wag na. Kumain na ako. Yan lang ba agahan mo?” Tanong niya at tumango ka. Pag hindi ka naman papasok or lalabas, light ka lang mag breakfast. Usually ang rice mo nasa lunch na. Then pag dinner light meals lang ulit. “May daing na danggit at kamatis pa dito. Halika, subuan kita.” Sabay ngiti. Sheeeeet.

Natawa ka nalang at umiling. Susmaryosep. Natawa din siya. Lord. Ano ba to. Bakit ang adorable niya sa lahat ng bagay.

“Matagal ka na ba diyan? Hindi kita laging naaabutan eh.” He asked.

“Mga five months na rin.”

“Ah, mag eight na ko dito. Sorry wala akong kwentang kapitbahay. Di man lang yata kita na welcome nung dating mo dito.”

“No, it’s okay. Busy ka siguro nun.” He really seemed like a fun guy to be with. He leaned on the edge and took a peek at what I am reading. “Mahilig ka magbasa?” He asked and I nodded enthusiastically. Low-key bookworm ka so ganun nalang yung excitement mo. “Ikaw, mahilig ka din magbasa?”

“Medyo.”

“Anong mga binabasa mo?”

“Hmmm…mga ano, FHM.”

Croo. Croo. Pano ka ba mag rereact…

“Joke lang ulit! Hindi naman ako naka subscribe dun.” He said and then wriggled his brows. “Pero nagbabasa ako pag may may source.” Sabay kindat.

Okay. Hindi mo na alam kung pano pa makikipag usap sa kanya. You appreciate the effort na nagpapatawa siya pero medyo di mo vibes yung jokes niya. May pagka seryoso kang tao at di ka ganun ka kalog.

Tinapos mo lang basahin yung isang page…paragraph…line, tapos tumayo ka na. “Sige, pasok na ko sa loob. See you next time.” Sabay obligatory hand wave then dali dali kang pumasok. Hindi mo na siya hinintay na sumagot pa. Baka kung ano pang sabihin ulit nun.

Nanood ka nalang ng TV para mawala siya sa isip mo. Kaso ang hirap kasi parang naka tape na sa mga lens ng mata mo yung profile niya. Joker na cute. Ah, nararamdaman mo yung blush sa pisngi mo.

Then may kumatok sa pinto mo. Sino kaya to? Wala ka nmang inaasahan na bisita. D pa naman araw ng garbage collection. Yung laundry bukas pa darating.

“Hi,” si neighbor pala. Buti naka damit na siya ng maayos. “Hi din.” Bakit ka nangingiti!

“Na annoy yata kita kanina. Sorry ha.”

“Ah, w-wala yun. Sorry din kasi hindi ko good sport.”

“Eto, danggit. Peace offering. Galing yan ng Cebu.”

“Hala nag abala ka pa. Thank you ah.” Kinuha mo yung isang pack ng danggit. Mga half kilo yata yun. Sarap nito. He flashed this super innocent yet misleading smile. Yung tipong irereplay mo sa utak mo hanggang mamayang gabi.

“Ganun talaga. Nagpapa pogi points ako sayo eh.”

Nanlaki mata mo at natigilan ka. Teka, baka mali ka ng dinig. “Ano yun?” Act innocent.

“Sabi ko nagpapa pogi points ako sayo.”

“Pogi points?” Sheeeet kinikilig ka bigla. Tall, moreno and cute. Pwede.

“Oo. Na realize ko din kasi na dapat sinabi ko nalang yung totoo dun sa gusto kong basahin.”

“Ano ba yun?”

“Yang isip mo para malaman ko kung ano ba magpapangiti sayo ng totoo. Napansin ko kasi na parang malungkot ka. Sa katulad mong maganda, dapat di nalulungkot.”

“Are you trying to flirt with me?”

“No, I’m trying to get you to flirt with me.”


	2. Part 2: Hello from the Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He ignored you and began shaking his head as well. Yung ginagawa ng mga boksingero bago lumaban, yung pag naka focus na yung camera sa kanila. Muntanga talaga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nabuo dahil kumalat bigla na parang spores ang mga pictures ni Memedina.

“Tao po! Tao po!”

May kumakatok sa pintuan mo. Dali-dali ka namang pumunta sa pinto para silipin sa peephole kung sino ang kumakatok. _Si Jose?_  Agad mo siyang pinagbuksan.

“Yun, may tao!” he beamed. Okay, kalma lang. Alam mong super disarming ng ngiti niya pero get a hold of yourself. Wag papahalata. Chill lang, girl.  “Anong kailangan mo, Jose?” tanong mo. Alas-diyes na ng gabi at matutulog ka na sana. Maaga ka pa bukas kaso tinapos mo pa yung ilang office work na inuwi mo kanina. “May hihingin sana akong pabor.” 

“Pabor? Ano naman yun? Teka, pasok ka muna.” You said and opened the door further para papasukin siya. Nanlaki bigla yung mata niya and he stepped back instead. “Huh?” napatanong ka. “Oops.” He stretched out both his arms to you. “Actually, yan nga yung gusto kong hingin na pabor sayo.” he said.

“Uh…okay?”

He started to wiggle his arms and his legs and he started jumping, parang nagwa-warm up siya. Medyo kinakabahan ka na sa kung ano na namang trip ang gagawin ng kapitbahay mo. Mga three months na din since yung first time niyong nakapag usap. Simula noon, lagi na siyang kumakatok sa pinto mo every _single_  day, for various reasons. (P.S. Karamihan, pang kalokohan lang) Minsan naiisip mo na baka may sakit siya kaya ganun lang. Kaso parang trip lang talaga eh. Hala, baka user to?

“Hoy Jose, mukha kang tanga diyan. Ano bang kailangan mo? Matutulog na kasi ako.” you blurted out. Gustong-gusto mo na talagang matulog. Ready na yung utak mo para mahimbing at bumisita sa dream land. He ignored you and began shaking his head as well. Yung ginagawa ng mga boksingero bago lumaban, yung pag naka focus na yung camera sa kanila. Muntanga talaga.

Bigla-bigla, lumuhod siya sa harap mo at nagpatirapa pa. Napasigaw ka tuloy. “Hoy! Anong ginagawa mo?!” You tried to raise him up to his feet bago pa may makakita. Baka kung ano pang chismis ang kumalat sa building niyo. Kaso he wouldn’t budge. “Jose, please! Ano bang nangyayari sayo!”

“[Y/N]!” sigaw niya at napa atras ka kasi ang lakas ng boses niya. “A-Ano nga!”

“NAIWAN KO YUNG SUSI NG KWARTO KO SA LOOB. PWEDE BANG SA KWARTO MO MUNA AKO NGAYONG GABI.” sigaw niya, pero hindi parin niya inaangat yung ulo niya. “Ano?” you asked kahit na you heard him perfectly well. “TANGINA, [Y/N], SABI KO KUNG PWEDE BA AKONG MAKITULOG SA KWARTO MO KAHIT ISANG GABI LANG!” sigaw niya ulit. 

“Eh tangina mo rin! Umayos ka nga Jose! May pa ganyan-ganyan ka pang nalalaman. Tumayo ka nga! Mukha kang engot!”

“PUMAYAG KA MUNA!”

“Ay, anak ng tinola. Hindi ako tumatanggap ng baliw sa kwarto ko!” Sabay sara ng pinto. Naco-convince ka nang user tong kapitbahay mo.

Mabilis pa sa alas-kwatro, tumayo siya at hinarang yung katawan niya sa pinto para hindi mo masara. “Joke lang. Sorry na. Pinapatawa lang kita.” mahina na yung boses niya. Parang batang nanlalambing. “Gago ka pala eh. Ano, trip-trip na naman? Pwede ba, kung wala kang magawang matino, wag mo ko isama sa kagaguhan mo.” 

“Grabe naman to, napaka seryoso. O sige na, sorry na. Pero seryoso ako na naiwan ko sa loob ng kwarto ko yung susi ko.”

“And? Bakit hindi ka humingi ng duplicate o master key sa baba? Bubulabugin mo pa ako.”

“Eh…yun na nga.” Kamot naman si ulupong. “Wala si tsip sa baba. Wala sa mga naka duty na sekyu ung master key. Bukas pa daw makakarating si tsip.” he was imitating the punto of the security officer on duty. “Ha?” you were bewildered. “Bakit wala silang master key? Pano kung may emergency?” you scoffed. “Alam ba ng management to? Dapat malaman nila! Delikado kaya!” nagsisimula ka na namang mag panic. Hindi mo naman maiwasan na magkaron ng mga disastrous scenarios sa utak mo. “Sus, ayan ka na naman. Chill ka lang. Wala namang sigurong masamang mangyayari sa atin ngayon dito. Minor issue lang naman to.” he countered.

And that’s it. Flip the switch, sabi mo sa sarili mo.

“Paano ka nakakasisiguro, aber? Paano kung may magka sunog o atakihin sa puso sa loob ng unit tapos walang makapasok sa loob para tumulong? O, _shit,_  may akyat bahay at mang hostage? Ano, minor parin yun? Ano? Hindi delikado?”

“Ang weird mo mag isip, ha. Medyo ingat ka sa tinitira mo.”

“Kung akala mo nagbibiro lang ako, puwes, mabuti pang humanap ka na ng ibang kapitbahay na guguluhin. Kasi ako, hindi ako nadadaan sa mga ganyang biro. Hindi ako nakakasakay sa mga trip mo. Ikaw na ang nagsabi, seryoso akong tao.”

And there goes his trump card: his puppy eyes look. Ang sarap lang punitin ng mukha niya at itapon sa incinerator. “Eh, ito naman, di na mabiro. Sorry na, bhe.”

“Bhe mo mukha mo. Di kita bhe. At ayoko ng salitang ‘bhe’.”

“Edi babes nalang.” Ngisi niya. “Isa pa, tatamaan ka na sakin.”

“Naku, di na kailangan ng isa pa. Matagal na kong tinamaan sayo.”

“Bahala ka diyan sa labas matulog.” you deadpan told him and completely shut the door. 


End file.
